


Afasia

by RinoaHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: AfasiaGiorno: 7° giorno di avvento - finestrella numero 12





	Afasia

Il groppo in gola è più forte di lui, lo sta strozzando.

Sente quella sensazione di disagio puro e semplice, che parte dal suo stomaco e sale fino in gola, un rigurgito quasi raggiunge la sua bocca, fra la nausea e la sensazione di malessere.

Gli sembra di morire, di non riuscire più a resistere.

E’ stanco, esausto, non ce la fa più.

Sente la paura crescergli dentro, un pensiero ossessivo che gli cresce dentro e si fa spazio fra gli organi.

_“Non ce la farai”_

_“Stai morendo”_

_“Non senti tutto quel peso sullo stomaco? Non respirerai più”_

_“Inutile che ti sforzi, non riesci più neanche a parlare.”_

Quel turbine di pensieri gli gira nella testa confondendolo da ore, facendolo affogare sempre di più nella disperazione, nel malessere, nella paura.

Perchè non era morto?

Perchè non avevano messo fine alla sua miserabile vita?

L’unico scopo della sua vita per gli ultimi vent’anni era stato quello.

Morire in quella dannata guerra.

Non riusciva a respirare, non risuciva a pensare, sentiva solo la paura che lo bloccava a letto, laddove ci pensava già quella ferita maledetta a invalidarlo e il dolore a rintronarlo.

E lui voleva solo morire, non essere preda di quel terrore che lo stava facendo impazzire.

“Professore?”  
Quella voce. Non si era ancora arresa?

“Non si sforzi a parlare, mi guardi solo per un attimo. Per favore.”

Non voleva guardarla, quella giovane insopportabile, l’ex alunna petulante che l’aveva salvato suo malgrado. Era per causa sua che si ritrovava così, un inerme grumo di paura vibrante, lui che era stato il terrore di tanti maghi. Odiava la sua condizione e nello stesso tempo non poteva far altro che subirla irrazionalmente.  
Ma alla fine cedette. La guardò. Perchè nonostante tutto, era l’unica che era rimasta accanto a lui.

Hermione Granger.   
La vide sorridergli incoraggiante e la odiò ancora di più.

_Non voglio la tua pietà, strega._

L’espressione della giovane donna cambiò drasticamente, mentre si sedeva accanto al suo letto su una sedia consumata.  
“Non ho pietà di lei se è quello che sta supponendo.” lo sguardo più duro. “Non la conosco così bene, ebbene ho la presunzione di pensare di aver inquadrato almeno in parte il suo carattere. Lei non mi fa pena. Lei non è un poveraccio da compatire. Lei è Severus Snape e le assicuro che il suo sguardo è abbastanza eloquente e terrificante anche senza parole.”

Il timore nel suo petto batteva forte contro il costato ma quell’affermazione aveva fatto capolino dentro di lui.

La ragazza si accorse che il professore sembrava darle retta, per una volta. Si era accorta che era andato in panico e che non poteva, e sicuramente non avrebbe voluto neanche se avesse potuto, esternarlo. Voleva provare a distogliere i suoi pensieri da quel circolo ossessivo di panico che visibilmente si era impossessato di lui, se n’era accorta dal tremore continuo che aveva notato appena era entrata nella stanza. Lo sapeva, perchè erano gli stessi spasmi che aveva lei quando era in preda agli attacchi.   
Tirò fuori un libro dalla sua borsa. “So che odia sentirmi parlare a vanvera, quindi ho pensato che magari le piacerebbe se leggessi per lei? E no, non è un romanzo, è un trattato di Pozioni appena uscito in Francia.” precisò immediatamente, già prevedendo il diniego.  
Snape era sorpreso. Il terrore era sempre lì, in sottofondo, ma provò a concentrarsi. Degnò la signorina Granger di uno sguardo appena meno schifato del solito, per farle capire che forse sì, avrebbe gradito concentrarsi su quello piuttosto che sul suo crescente panico.

Lei sorrise. “Bene. Lo prendo per un sì.”

Avvicinò lo sgabello un po’ di più, e sempre attenta a non toccarlo, si sporse un po’ di più verso il letto.  
“Tornerà a parlare, presto. Nel mentre… a me fa piacere essere qui per lei.” e senza dargli il tempo di fulminarla con i suoi occhi neri cominciò a leggere il trattato, come se nulla fosse successo.

Severus Snape cercò di lasciarsi andare a quella voce che nonostante tutto, trovava confortevole.


End file.
